Simply Relevant
by sweetbabemcc
Summary: Its the last day of summer before everyone goes to collage...What will Happen? Lucas and Haley are brother and sister. They live in the wealthier part of Tree Hill. Haleys best friends are Peyton and Brooke and Lucas' are Jake and Nathan. They will all b
1. The party

**Simply Relevant**

**Lucas and Haley **are brother and sister. They live in the wealthier part of Tree Hill. **Haley's best friends** are **Brooke D and Peyton S.**

**Lucas** has two best friends as well, **Nathan and Jake.**

**Lucas and Peyton** are dating. (They have been for a year)

**Jake and Brooke** are FWB (Jake does not like that he is looking for a really relationship.)

**Nathan **is single, once again

**Haley is dating this Brian guy she met at the cafe.**

Today is the last day of summer before everyone leaves for collage. Lucas, Haley, Brooke, and Nathan are going to University of North Carolina at Charlotte. Peyton and Jake are going to an Arts school about 15 minutes away from the rest of the group. Tonight is the End of the summer Bash, at Haley and Lucas' House

Lucas- Haley, Everyone is going to be here in like 5 minutes will you please get the hell out of the bathroom I need to shower. Who are you trying to impress anyway?

Haley- No one! I am trying to look decent!

Lucas- fiinne

Haley- I am done anyway! Haley walked out of the bathroom and out the front door waiting for people to arrive.

The night went on it was about 9:30 Nathan, Luke, Peyton, and Tim were sitting around the campfire.

Luke- Nathan did you hear that?

Nathan- Hear what?

Then she heard it the sound of two of her good friends screaming at each other….

Haley- You did what!

Brian- Haley I am sorry, it was a mistake I didn't mean too…

Haley- You are right it was a mistake, we are done!

Brian- no Haley I promise I won't sleep with Bevin again!

Haley- Bevin was my biggest enemy and you went and slept with her! How does that come off as ok to you?

Brian- I didn't know what I was thinking, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking.

Haley- Bye Brian, we are so over!

Brian gets into his dads Jag and speeds off. See the truth was Brian didn't regret what he did with Bevin. He always wanted Bevin; He thought the only way to get his attention would be to date her enemy.

Lucas and Nathan came running to see what all the fighting was about.

Lucas- Hales are you ok?

Haley- Ya I'm…

Haley was cut off by more screaming now from the backyard..

Lucas- WHAT NOW! Gosh could this night get anymore dramatic? Nathan you stay here ill be right back!

Lucas walks around the corner and sees Tim on Fire. Tim thought it would be funny to light himself on fire.

Tim- Luke look at me! What what!

Luke grabbed the fire extinguisher from the garage and sprayed Tim down

Luke- What the Hell were you thinking?

_Back Out-front _

Haley- Look Nathan I know this isn't where the party is you can go back if you want. (With that a single tear goes down Haley's cheek)

Nathan walked up and hugged her.

Nathan- Hales it's ok. I am sorry that he hurt you. He didn't deserve to have you. Let alone be allowed to hurt you!

Haley just buried her head in his chest and cried. The truth was Haley didn't love Brian. But it hurt her so much that he would use her to get to Bevin.

Nathan- Hales I think this is enough party for one night. Let's go inside and watch a movie.

Haley – ok…(still crying)

Nathan puts in _Sweet Home Alabama_. He sits down on the couch next to her and let he put her head on his shoulder. Nathan wanted Haley so bad. Since they met in like preschool. Haley never noticed Nathan. The Credits came on the screen and the movie was over.

Haley- Nate…

Nathan- (smiles) Ya?

Haley- 1. why are you smiling and 2…

Nathan- I am smiling because you are the first person to ever call me nate.

Haley- aw im sorry

Nathan- No I like it!

Haley- (smiles) Good, Hey Nate thanks for tonight. You shouldn't have had to spend your last night in Tree Hill with me.

Nathan- No Hales I don't mind (he pulls her in for a hug) I don't mind at all, Come on lets get you to bed.

Nathan walks Haley into her room and puts her in bed. He gives her a hug.

Nathan- Goodnight Hales. I'll see you in charlotte tomorrow.

Haley- Good Night Nate.

Hey!

Ok I know the first chapter sucked! But the story is going to get better I promise. Let me know what you think about it.

xoxo

Mc


	2. Movin in

Chapter 2

The Alarm came very early for a tired Lucas and Haley. It was 5 am and they had to move all of there stuff to charlotte by themselves. There parents didn't care about them. It was so much easier just to write a check and forget about them. They loaded their car. And hit the road

Lucas- Hales how are you doing?

Haley- Much better. I never realized how nice Nate was until yesterday. I don't understand why no body likes him. I don't know I just feel bad. I ruined his night yesterday.

Lucas- what happened to you two anyway?

Haley- Um I cried the whole night and then we watched a movie, nothing big.

Lucas- O you defiantly didn't ruin his night.

Haley- What do you mean?

And with that they pulled into U of NC.

Haley- Luke it's beautiful.

Luke- Ya it is! Oh look there is Nate and Brooke.

They parked and everyone started to carried stuff up. Brooke and Haley shared a dorm and across the hall Nathan and Lucas shared a dorm.


	3. For Always

Hey sorry guys, this was suppose to be on the bottom of the other chapter. I am not sure why it didn't load. But anyway, Here it is….tell me what you think. I love to hear feed back, or if u have any ideas.

Xo

MC

Brooke- FINALLY DONE! (As she falls onto the couch)

Haley- No kidding (sits down next to her)

Brooke- Hey Hales im really sorry about Brian...(with a sad look on her face, Brooke was being truly sincere)

Haley- aw it's ok, I think im kind of over it. I mean I don't have to see him anytime soon

Brooke- yea I guess so, so what happened with you and Nathan last night

Haley- Nothing Brooke we just watched a movie

Brooke- RIGHT! Nobody "just watches a movie" with Haley James

Haley- We did! Nathan and I are just friends NOTHING MORE!

Brooke-for now…

Haley- For always! I'll be right back im going to go see Luke

Brooke- Ya in Nathans room…

Haley- TO SEE LUKE!

Haley walked into Luke and Nathan's room

Haley- Luke…

There was no sign of Luke but Haley saw Nate just lying on his bed listening to music and reading a magazine. Haley tiptoed over to Nate and straddled him

Haley- Hey you! Thanks for last night again

At first the thought crossed Nathans mind, was, "why she was on top of me", then he realized Haley James was on top of him did it really matter?

Nate- Anytime Hales

Nate wanted to kiss Haley so bad, but he couldn't Haley was not interested in Nate

Haley- Alright I better get going thanks again for last night Nate! Oh wait what classes do u have?

Nathan- um 9 am Chemistry, 10:40 English 101, I don't know a bunch of other ones and 2:20 Family Planning

Haley- I am in your Chem. class and Family Planning

Nathan-(in his mind he was cheering and doing cartwheels) that's awesome!

Haley- (smiled) k I'll see you later

Luke walked in the door as Haley walked out

Haley- Hey Luke the so called "rents" called to talk to you, I think it is about the next check.

Luke- Ok thanks Haley

Haley walked out….

Luke- What was she doing here?

Nathan- I don't know I think she was looking for you. I was listening to music and next thing I know she is on top of me! Dude I am not just going to be like um Hales get off!

Lucas- Do you still like her?

Nathan was silent he knew that Lucas would be mad

Nathan – no man, not at all

Luke- NATHAN,(now getting a bit angry) be honest I know you want Haley! You always have.

Nathan- I have not, and why do you think that?

Luke- You look at Haley the way I look at Peyton!

Nathan- at least Peyton looks back at you (Nathan looked so sad)

Luke- Haley looks at you

Nathan- Ya in a brotherly way

Luke- Then change that (Luke could not believe what he was saying! Was he really encouraging Nathan to go after his sister after all these of trying to keep the boys away from his boy crazy sister!)

Nathan- if only it was that easy, how do I change that?

Luke- Get close to her, faith will handle the rest; I am going to go call Peyton!

Nathan- Thanks man

Nathan walked across the hall to see Haley and give Luke a little privacy with Peyton…

He went to open the door and he heard Brooke talking

Brooke- I know you like Nathan (Nate smiled)

Haley- Nate is JUST MY FRIEND

Brooke- For now

Haley- No not for now, for always

Nate wanted to go burry himself in a hole…

He walked back to his room almost ready to cry. Nate would have put his life on the line for this girl.

Haley- I mean I am very attracted to Nate, But I really like this other guy His name is Matt. I met him at my orientation meeting. Idk he seems so much more my type. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Tall.

Brooke- idk…

Brooke had promised Nathan that she wouldn't say anything to Haley


	4. The call

Hey Guys,

I don't know if anyone actually reads this lol besides honey23 which thank you so much for your comment! Ok I have a lil bit of writers block so im sorry if this sucks

Brooke- Hales I don't know what to say, but I need to get going, I have to find a FWB with the same zip code as me!

Haley- Brooke you're kidding right! Jake is head over heals for you!

Brooke- You too (with that Brooke walked out)

Haley- You too? What is that suppose to mean?

Haley thought for a long time about that. Then her cell phone rang. She got a HUGE smile on her face…

Who was it?

Back in Luke's room…

Luke- Ya Peyt I miss you so much!

Luke- I can't wait for this weekend either!

Luke got a weird look on his face when Nate walked back into the room. Nathan went and sat down on the bed put music on and read. He looked so upset

Luke- Hold on sweetie I need to call you back in five minutes.

Luke- Love you, Bye

Luke- Nathan, What the Hell? I thought you were going to go change Haley's mind, What happened?

Nathan- She doesn't want me!

Luke- you do not know that!

Nathan- I heard her! She said I was only her friend, FOR ALWAYS!

Luke- Nate If you are going to give up after that, then maybe you don't deserve Haley.

Ok sorry that was short but I have more I will post it as long as I get two reviews. And im sorry if Nate seems to emotional he wont always be


	5. After the call

Chapter 5

Nathan- What do you expect me to do Luke? She doesn't want anything to do with me!

Luke- You don't know that!

Nathan- She said it!

Luke- Do you remember the last guy she was with?

Nathan- Yea that Jack ass Brian. Why?

Luke- Exactly, He was a jerk and he slept with Bevin!

Nathan- Ya so?

Luke- She is afraid of getting hurt! Getting close to you probably scares her. Or she thinks you don't like her.

Nathan-oh

Lucas-Haley can't read between the lines, you need to be obvious. You need to be the man and stop chickening out and stop crying to me. Show her how you feel.

With that Nate walked out the door and across the Hall to Haley's room. He walked in, no body was there so he walked in and sat on her bed.

Haley had gone out for coffee with Matt. Matt was a charming guy. Every girl fell under his spell. Even Haley James.

Haley and Matt were outside her dorm door.

Haley- Well I had a great time tonight

Matt- Me too.

Haley smiled

Matt put his hand on Haley's face and kissed her

Haley smiled and walked into her dorm, Haley didn't feel any different. She didn't feel any connection at all! Or did she? Was she denying it? Was she trying to avoid getting close to any other guys? Everything was going through Haley's mind. She walked over to sit on her bed and Nate was sleeping in it.

Haley laughed she wondered why he was there but it didn't really matter he was a really good friend. Haley laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

Haley- Night Nate

Brooke walked in at 2 am she had just gotten done hooking up with Brad. He was gorgeous she thought. Way hotter than Jake.

Brooke looked over at Haley. She saw Haley and a "male friend" in her bed. "Damn Haley, I hope Nate doesn't come in" she thought.

The next morning Nate woke up and then Haley right after

Haley- Hi...

Nate- Hi…

Haley- Not that I mind (she laughed a lil) but why are you here?

Nate- I came to tell you something (Nate looked into her eys)

Haley- what?

Nate- I…I… I don't remember…

Haley- Ok. Well I need to shower I have a class in 45 minutes

Nate- Ok. Are you coming out with us tonight? Peyt and Jake are coming tonight

Haley- Um yea probably, I might bring a friend

Nate- Ok ill see you tonight

Nate was so excited she was coming he totally missed the "ill bring a friend line"

Later that afternoon when Brooke and Haley were getting ready to go out that night

Brooke- Hales, spill

Haley- what?

Brooke- Who was that guy you were in here with last night?

Haley- Oh that was Nate. I came home from my date with Matt and he was here sleeping, I am not sure why, but I laid down and fell asleep (laughed)

Brooke- Weird, does Nate know about Matt.

Haley- No...I don't know...why he would care. Matt is coming tonight so he will soon. Are you bringing anyone?

Brooke- Ya I am bringing my new friend Brad and my friend Lauren from Math 101

Haley- cool, does Jake know about Brad

Brooke- No,he doesnt

Haley- You need to tell him

Brooke- That door swings both ways

Brooke walked out

Haley- What did Brooke mean by all of this? I am the one who is usually the analogy one. The one who says all the smart riddles, not Brooke. Am I stupid? How come I don't understand?

Next time….The gang all goes out what will happen?

Some serious rearrangement!


	6. The great epiphany

Chapter 6- The great epiphany

Brooke, Haley, Lucas and Nathan walked to the near by club "Ocean Side" they were going to meet up with all of their friends there.

Nathan walked next to Haley he leaned down and whispered in her ear

Nathan- Haley can I have a dance tonight

Haley- sure Nate

Nathan's face grew to a smile he was going to get to dance with Haley James!

The gang walked in using their fake IDs. They took a seat at a table and waited for Jake and Peyton.

Brooke looked up

Brooke- P SAWYER!

Peyton- Brooke! (Hugged Brooke) It's so good to see you!

Lucas walked out from behind Nathan

Peyton ran over to Luke throwing her arms around his neck

Lucas- I missed you!

Peyton- I missed you to! Come on lets dance

Peyton and Luke head to the dance floor.

Jake walks over to Brooke

Jake-Hey…how have u been

Brooke- ok I guess….look Jake we need to talk…

Brooke and Jake walk off to the side

Brooke- Jake…I think that we should just go back to being friends

Jake- we are friends

Brooke- No I mean we aren't going to "benefit" each other anymore

Jake looked really depressed he really liked Brooke.

Just then Lauren and Matt came in

Haley- Hey Matt (Haley hugged him) Hey Lauren.

Matt- Hey Haley you look amazing tonight want to dance?

Haley- I would love to

Haley and Matt go off to the dance floor and start grinding things were getting hot when Haley sees Brooke and Jake fighting

Haley- Come here matt

Haley and Matt walk over to their table

Haley- what is going on?

Jake- Don't worry about it

With that Jake walked over to the bar

Haley and Matt took a seat and Brooke and Nate came over and sat down

Brooke's real date Brad never showed up.

Nathan- Hales can I have my dance now?

Haley- Sure Nate

Haley and Nathan go out to the dance floor. Haley was the queen on the dance floor and Nathan wasn't to bad himself despite his reputation. Nathan FINALLY took control for once. Nate's hands were going up and down Haley's legs. They were having a great time. Then….

Matt- Can I cut in?

Nathan pretended not to hear Matt but Matt pushed him out of the way.

Nathan- What the Hell?

Matt- Haley doesn't see anything in you anyway man get over it, you are too much of a loser to be with Haley, I win!

Haley stepped off Matt

Haley- Don't be an ass! Nathan is my friend.

Matt- I am not being an ass im standing up for my girl!

Haley- I am not your girl! (With that Haley ran off)

Nathan- Who the hell do u think u are?

Matt- Not as much of a pussy as you!

Nathan Punched Matt to the floor. Matt was all talk. He was weak.

Nathan went after Haley….

Over at the bar with Jake

Jake- Hey I'm Jake….

Lauren- Hey I'm Lauren…

Jake- So where do you go to school?

Lauren- For right now North Carolina U but I am transferring next semester to the Arts Academy, to be a music major. Where do you go?

Jake- I go to the arts academy. I am here visiting friends.

Jake and Lauren kept talking most of the night. And then they hit the dance floor. Jake and Lauren were dance next to Peyton and Luke. Brooke eyed Jake from across the room. What had she done she really likes Jake and now Jake was dancing with HER friend Lauren!

As all of this Jake Drama was going on Jake, Nathan went off to find Haley. There Haley was sitting on the floor in the bathroom hallway. She was crying…

Nathan- Aw Hales don't cry…

Haley- Nate (hugged him)

Nathan- Im sorry Matt was such a jerk to you, you don't deserve it

Haley- no I deserve it, what I don't deserve is you. Every time I cry you are here for me Nate. I love you for it but I feel horrible because I take you away from the fun.

Nathan- Hales look at me, (Nate looks deep into Haley's eyes) this is way more fun then being out there.

Haley- No its not I just sit here and cry in your arms

Nathan- Hales I don't care! There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while.

Haley- ya Nate im sorry about all those rumors about us, you know about how we are together (Haley looked at Nate)

Nathan looked into her eyes and cupped her face and then kissed her very sweetly. Haley felt a chill up her spine

Nathan- I don't mind the rumors (he said quietly)

Haley-(smiled) me either (Haley kissed Nate again)

With Nathan it felt right. She felt like she could stay like this forever why hadn't she seen it before?

Haley- Come-on let's get out of here. (Haley wiped off her eyes and stood up)

Nathan put his arm around Haley

Nathan walked up to Brooke- Haley has had a tough night I am going to take her back

Brooke- that's ok I can

Nathan- you stay here ill do it

Brooke- ok…

As soon as Haley and Nathan walked outside Nathan grabbed Haley's hand. They were gunner keep things on the DL for a while.

Tell Me what you guys think. I'm going to make it better


	7. huge storms drive us together

Chapter 7- The Real Question

Nathan and Haley were walking through the east entrance at their dorm. And then they headed upstairs.

Nathan- ok Hales I know you have class tomorrow morning and you had a long night so ill let you go

Haley- Ok (Haley looked up into Nathan's baby blue eyes, she got lost)

Nathan- Good Night Hales (Nathan leaned down and kissed her sweetly)

Haley- Night Nate and thank you

Haley went into her room and changed into short pjs and a tank top she got into bed.

About 30 minutes later there was a HUGE bang. Haley jumped out of bed. It was a thunderstorm. Haley is horrified of thunderstorms.

Haley- O god where is Brooke or Luke?

Then Haley grabbed her key and walked out the door across the hall.

Haley knocked on the door

Haley- Nate…Nate

Nathan was sleeping in just sweatpants no shirt then he heard Haley knocking and he got up

Nathan opened the door

Haley looked at Nathan with fear in her eyes

Haley- I'm sorry for wake….

Nathan cut her off with a kiss

Nathan- Hales its ok (pulling her into a hug) come here

Nathan and Haley walked inside Haley sat down on Nathan's bed. Nathan stood and looked at Haley he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to seem like he was coming on to her she had already had a rough night.

Luckily Haley knows Nathan all to well and she saw the insecurities in his eyes. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand. And pulled Nathan to sit next to her

Haley- come on…

Nathan just smiled

Haley kissed Nathan

Nathan couldn't hold out any longer he deepen the kiss and slid his tongue slowly into Haley's mouth.

Haley and Nathan made out for about 15 minutes

Haley pulled away a little bit

Haley- Nathan…

Nathan- ya?

Haley- what are we going to tell everyone?

Nathan- Lets keep it to ourselves for a while; it's easier if everyone doesn't get involved.

Haley- I'll keep you my dirty little secret (laughs)

With that Nathan kissed her.

Back at the bar

It was now 2 am the gang decided that they would head to Peyton and Jakes apartments because it was closer than going back to NCU in the middle of the night.

Except Brooke she could not be around Jake and Lauren any more.

Jake never thought he could fall that fast for a girl but he did.

Jake- Laur tonight has been amazing… (Looks into Laurens eyes)

Lauren- I know Jake, I had an amazing time! I don't want you to leave because then I wont see you again

Jake- O Lauren you couldn't get that lucky, come on in my apartment I want to play something for you

Jake and Lauren walked in and Jake picked up his guitar and started playing the Rolling Stones song: Wild Horses

Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you   
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands

Wild horses couldn't drag me away,   
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

Lauren just looked at Jake and smiled in aw sure she had had guys play for her before but never like this. When Jake played it felt right from his heart.

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain,  
Now you've decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

Wild horses couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie,  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried,  
Let's do some living after we die

Wild horses couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day

Wild horses couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day

With the final cord Lauren walked over to Jake

Lauren- Jake im not going anywhere

Jake looked deep into Laurens eyes and kissed her

This was defiantly not an innocent kiss!

I know this one was bad

Tell me what you all think

-mc


	8. Hidden behind secrets

Chapter 8- Hidden behind secrets

Haley and Nathan continued making out almost the whole night.

Haley- Nate babe it's like 8am ha-ha

Nathan- (kept kissing Haley) so….

Haley- We have chemistry in like an hour

Nathan- Haley we have chemistry right here

Haley- Ha-ha very funny

Nathan-Hey what can I say?

Nathan- hales will you go out on a real date with me tonight?

Haley- I would love to!

At Jakes apartment

Jake- Last night was amazing Lauren

Lauren- Jake when will I get to see you again? We go to different schools

Jake- When ever you want it's a 15 minute drive

Lauren smiled

Jake- Wild Horses couldn't drag me away….

Lauren- Jake you're amazing, what is the catch?

Jake- what do you mean what is the catch?

Lauren- all of the amazing guys either just wants to get into your pants or have girls on the side

Jake- No catch here I promise

Jake leaded in a kissed Lauren

Peyton's Apartment

Peyton- Luke baby I have to tell you something

Lucas saw fear in peytons eyes

Lucas- What peyt? You can tell me anything I love you

Peyton- Luke I think…im pregnant.

Lucas- aw peyt its gunna be ok, come-on we need to know you can miss class today

Peyton and Luke went off to the local Planned Parenthood Clinic

Haley walked across the hall back to her room and found Brooke crying

Haley- Brooke sweetie what's wrong?

Brooke- I broke the benefits off with Jake last night and now I want him back

Haley- So tell him.

Brooke- It's not that easy he likes my friend Lauren now!

Haley- Brooke he has always fallen head over heels for you, you just need to talk to him

Brooke- Ok thanks Haley (hugged her)

Brooke- Um Haley its 9 am

Haley- Yea?

Brooke- where have you been all-night

Haley- Oh I was really upset so I stayed at Nathan's

Brooke- oh oks

Haley was relieved Brooke didn't suspect a thing

Haley- hey Brooke can I borrow your cute black halter?

Brooke- ya sure for what?

Haley- Oh I have a date tonight

Haley walked off to chemistry

Brooke- I can't believe that she is dating that matt guy after everything he did last night!

Later that night

Nathan knocked on Haley's door

Haley appeared she looked amazing she was wearing Jeans a black low cut halter and stiletto boots.

Nathan- wow Haley you look great!

Haley- thanx so do you (kisses him)

Haley- So Nate where are we going?

Nathan- This little coffee house, I have a surprise for you.

Nathan grabs Haley's hand and they hurry off

Over at PPH

Lucas- No matter what happens Peyt im always going to be here for you. I love you!

Peyton- I love you too Lucas

The Doctor opens the door

Dr Mandy- Peyton and Lucas you are……

Later that night at the coffee house

Nathan- I'll be right back

Haley- ok

Nathan goes up on stage

Nathan- This is for my gorgeous girl friend, I am going to sing the song "You're Beautiful" By James Blunt

Haley just smiled up at him

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

Nathan- I guess I was wrong because I am!

Haley smiled and stood up and walked over to him embracing him and kissing him

Haley- I have something for you to

Nathan smiled and took a seat

Haley walked up on stage she had never shared her poetry with anyone before

"_No matter what I say_

_You were the one I wanted each day_

_I say I liked him, but I was denying the truth_

_All summer you were the one in my dreams_

_You were so far away, in my mind that's how it seems_

_But I had you right in front of me_

_I was blind_

_I still needed to win you over in my mind_

_I didn't realize you were so close until you were gone_

_But you came back to me_

_I guess it was just meant to be_

_I don't know why it took me so long to see_

_Nathan Scott I guess I am trying to say_

_You are the one for me_

_And I love you and will each and everyday"_


	9. secrets and betrayals

Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update I have been super busy with school and all!

-mc

Chapter 9Secrets

Previously on Simply Relevant

Lauren- Jake when will I get to see you again? We go to different schools

Jake- Wild Horses couldn't drag me away….

Peyton- Luke I think…im pregnant.

Brooke- I broke the benefits off with Jake last night and now I want him back

_Haley- "Nathan Scott I guess I am trying to say_

_You are the one for me_

_And I love you and will each and everyday"_

Nathan- This is for my gorgeous girl friend

At PPH

Dr. Mandy- Peyton, Lucas….

Lucas grabbed peytons hand

Dr Mandy- You are pregnant

Peyton started to cry

Luke- Come here baby its ok, everything will be ok I love you

Peyton- I love you too Luke, come on lets get out of here

the next morning

Nathan woke up and he found the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his arms. He just smiled

Haley wakes up

Haley- what are you smiling about, I must look like crap right now

Nathan- no hales you look amazing, you always look amazing

Nathan kissed Haley

Haley- Baby I wish I could stay all day but I have to go deal with Brooke right now she was really upset last night. Will you come by later?

Nathan- of coarse, you can't get rid of me that easily.

Haley has brought Nathan a sudden boost of confidence. He felt on top of the world when he was with her. As did she but he didn't know that.

Brookes apartment

Brooke is cry hysterically

Haley walked in….

Haley- Brooke sweetie what's wrong?

Brooke- I ended things with Jake and now I want them back…more than ever

Haley- honey why don't you go talk to him

Brooke- I cant he like hates me now I think

Haley- Jake doesn't hate anyone

Brooke- Ok im going, wait a second, you don't get away this easy where were you last night?

Haley- Oh I was with Nathan I was really upset I stayed in Luke's bed he has been staying at peytons.

Brooke- Oh ok ill c ya

Jake's Place

Lauren- Jake these days have been amazing but I really have to go I have missed two classes already. (Kisses him)

Jake- Ok ya me too. Promise me we will see each other this weekend.

Lauren- this weekend ill see you tomorrow and you better call tonight

Jake- Bye sweetie

Lauren- Bye (they kiss and she leaves)

About 15 minutes later Jake hears a knock at the door

He opens it

Brooke- Jake…hi I really need to talk to you

Brooke had tear stained eyes she looked so depressed. Jake had wanted Brooke since the day he met her in 4th grade.

Jake- hi… come in I guess

Brooke- Jake im sorry I don't want to break up

Jake- hmm could have fooled me

Brooke- just listen…I didn't want to break up… I was scared to tell you the truth I havnt been able to open up since the whole Lucas thing. I couldn't let my guard down. But with you Jake I could I really fell for you. I wanted to tell you I wanted to be exclusive except then I chickened out and then freaked out. Jake I am falling really hard for you. I just thought you should know that.

Jake pulled Brooke close and kissed her

They both smiled when they pulled apart.

Brooke- Hey I have to go I have Chem. 101 but I will call you later

Brooke left….

Jake was thinking he really had fallen for Brooke to…OMG wait what about Lauren. Jake just cheated on Lauren. He really liked Lauren but he was practically in love with broke.

Jake- what am I going to do?

Peyton and Lucas are sitting on peytons couch

Peyton- So…what are we going to do.

Lucas- I don't know peyt, what do you want to do. Remember I am here for you 100 percent.

Peyton- I want to keep it Luke

Lucas- Me too! Peyt I have wanted to ask you this since we started dating…Will you marry me. I see a future with you a really good future.

Peyton- Yes Luke... I will marry you.

Peyton and Lucas kiss

Lucas- I think we should keep all of this our little secret for right now.

Peyton- Yea everyone has enough drama without us adding this in.

Lucas- You know how much I love you right

Peyton- yeah Luke I do. I love you too!

Haley is sitting in her dorm reading her "great philosophers" for humanities

Nathan- So how is the Allegory of the Cave treating you?

Haley- Nathan (she smiled) Ok I guess I just don't get it

Nathan- well I think I can help with that…only if you go out with me tonight

Haley- sure…double win for me (sticks out her tongue)

Nathan- ok well the philosopher Plato he is representing this by having saying we are all prisoner by something everything has a puppeteer. Even today, for instance the media is our puppeteer they edit what they want us to know or see. Do you understand?

Haley- ya that makes a lot of sense

Haley gets up...

Nathan- Hales where are you going?

Haley locks the door

Haley goes and sits on Nathan's lap and starts kissing him. Soon this kissing turns into a very heated make out session.

Then Nathan hears pounding at the door

He pulls away (smiles)

Nathan- someone is at the door

Haley-O ok

Nathan gets up and answers the door with no shirt on

Nathan- Brooke don't you have a key

Brooke- Ya when somebody doesn't put the bolt on (looks at Haley) Nathan why aren't you wearing a shirt? (Brooke looks at Haley) OMG YOU TWO WERE TOTALLY JUST ALL OVER EACHOTHER! FINALLY! (Nate smirks) I am so sorry (Brooke walks out)

Nathan laughs a little and goes back and sits down

Nathan- So…where were we?

Haley- Right about here…


End file.
